


【昕博】孩子不能没有爸爸啊

by Himavis



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: Children, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 14:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himavis/pseuds/Himavis
Relationships: Fang Bo/Xu Xin
Kudos: 2





	【昕博】孩子不能没有爸爸啊

0 简而言之

说来话长。

三年后，许昕再次见到方博的一瞬间，就决定抛弃一切跟他结婚。

1 是我让你自由过了头

“…你说会接受我的全部，所以…就是这种情况了…”

许昕看了看方博，又看了看躲在方博身后的小女孩，整个人都懵逼了。

“这是…”

许昕活生生的把“谁的”两个字咽了回去。

“是我的孩子。”

许昕认真的打量了这个小小的人儿，梳着三个羊犄角，黝黑发亮小脸，惺忪的睡眼，荧光黄的连衣裙，蓝色的塑料凉鞋…

“苗苗，快叫爸爸！”

小姑娘揉了揉眼睛，怯怯的叫了声：“许昕爸爸…”

许昕心一横：孩子有什么错，孩子不能没有爸爸啊！

“来吧苗苗，饿了吧，许昕爸爸带你去吃饭！”许昕牵过方苗苗的小手，“你想吃点啥呀？”

方苗苗抿了抿嘴，“想吃…想吃拍黄瓜！”

许昕脑子轰的一声。

2 当然是选择原谅他

几天相处下来，方苗苗和许昕异常投缘。

一个矿泉水瓶子，就让这俩大人像小孩，小孩儿像智障。

方博看着原来乖巧可爱的闺女，一天天跟许昕玩的破马张飞的，有点糟心。

卧室里，拍着怀里玩累了睡的香甜的小人儿，温热的鼻息吹的他胸口痒痒。

跟自己亲生的没什么两样，许昕想着，心里莫名美滋滋。

“咱闺女就是可爱！”许昕盯着女儿，头也不抬的跟挤上床的方博念叨。

“往那头点，挤死了…”

“诶诶诶，你轻点，别给苗苗吵醒了…”许昕赶紧手臂隔开了方博和孩子的距离。

“…苗苗没那么娇贵，她随我，一会儿打呼噜别吓着你！”方博搭了个床边，没敢再靠近。

“娇贵？以后就是我许昕的女儿，要多贵给买多贵！”

方博侧身支起脑袋，“诶，许昕，今天去看的幼儿园可以了吧，离我单位近，我下班可以去接她，你就…”

“不不不，我想好了，咱们苗苗不去幼儿园。”

“那你…那你不上班天天看着她啊？”

“就这么愉快的决定了！”

“等等，许昕你啥意思？”

“啥意思，意思就是我要全职在家带苗苗！”许昕拨开闺女耳朵边的碎发，说的非常轻松。

“那你的教练事业呢？队员呢？不要了？”

“嘘！吵吵啥？那些都可以等，苗苗就一个，等不了！”

“…你可想好了。”

“可不想好了，想的特别好，是不是啊，方苗苗小朋友？你马上就要和你的许昕爸爸朝夕相处啦！是不是非常期待？”许昕自顾自的又跟睡着的苗苗说起话来。

方博懒得理他，转身躺下了。

“那苗苗最喜欢哪个爸爸呀？”许昕想着以后美好的父女时光，有点得意忘形。

方苗苗翻了个身，嘟囔了一句：“继科叔叔…好…好…”

“……”

多亏方博及时捂住了自己的嘴，否则可能会笑出猪叫了。

3 应该是，我不该问

“好苗苗，昕爸爸有一个问题要问你。”

苗苗放下手里的小球拍，懵懵的盯着许昕，“……啥呀？”

“你为啥那么喜欢你继科叔叔啊？”

“因为继科叔叔长的帅呀！”

“……还能有你昕爸爸长的帅吗？”许昕嘴角抽搐了一下。

苗苗眨了眨眼睛，“继科叔叔是最帅的，爸爸原来也是真么说的……”

“方博他……你爸爸也这么说？”

“恩，我师兄是最帅的，爸爸这么说的。”

许昕感觉到自己额头上的青筋突突的跳，“……那除了帅呢？你还喜欢你继科叔叔啥呀？”

方苗苗撅起嘴巴认真想了想，“继科叔叔会带我到海边玩，会告诉我哪能找到小海螺，还会带我捉小螃蟹，还会买海鲜吃……但是后来我拉肚子，叔叔就被他的妈妈骂了，然后继科叔叔就拉拢着头，我爸爸说他他可能要哭了，我爸爸从没见过继科叔叔那个样子，然后继科叔叔就不给我买海鲜吃了，去海边玩就只能吃黄瓜，继科叔叔说黄瓜营养丰富，然后我们吃了好几天黄瓜，继科叔叔就又被他妈妈骂了，说让爸爸给我接回去上幼儿园，我就哭了，说不要幼儿园，不要爸爸，他都不陪我玩，只有继科叔叔陪我玩，我从小就只有他跟我玩，爸爸总是要上班……”

苗苗讲的十分开心，许昕却听的又心痛又心酸。

许昕把苗苗搂进怀里，“以后昕爸爸不上班，昕爸爸陪你玩，昕爸爸带你去海边，咱们去吃不会拉肚子的海鲜……”

苗苗咯咯的笑起来，“昕爸爸的胡子好痒，嘻嘻嘻，太痒啦……”

“你说好不好？”许昕看着脸笑通红的娃娃，非常认真的问。

苗苗兴奋的点头，“……那能让爸爸也去吗？”

“能！苗苗说啥都能！”

“真的吗？……那也能叫着继科叔叔吗？”

许昕同情了自己一秒，看着闺女一脸期待，咬了咬牙。

“……能！苗苗说让谁去谁就去！”

苗苗一下扑进许昕的怀里，“昕爸爸最好了，最喜欢昕爸爸了！”

许昕T_T

4 做人要心胸宽广

饭后是苗苗的动画片时间，许昕和方博偷个闲，一边整理餐桌一边聊聊小话。

“诶，方博，当时你为啥把苗苗送给你师兄照顾啊？”

方博接过来许昕洗干净的一只碟子，擦干放进消毒柜，“因为他有时间啊！”

“咱爸咱妈呢？”

“……唉，当时他们还提起过让我把苗苗送过去，但有更老一辈的事情等着他俩忙活，我哪能再给他们添乱啊……”

“然后就送给老张了？”

“也没送给他……我那时候工作忙疯了，一开始只是偶尔找他来打个替补，你也知道我师兄那个人，一个女儿奴，他说要把苗苗接走住一段时间，我也是没有别人可以帮忙了，就同意了……当时怀孕的时候我不愿意跟家里人提起，也是他帮我忙前忙后的，那时候医院的人看见他，都说我怀一定会是个漂亮的孩子……我就回答他们：那是当然！哈哈哈哈！”

咣当——

“诶呀，许昕你注意点，盘子没碎吧？”

“没没……没有……”

“咋的，你还嫉妒我师兄呢！现在苗苗不是跟你最好嘛，跟我都没那么好了，天天昕爸爸这个，昕爸爸那个的……你还不高兴……”

“没没有……高兴，那能不高兴吗，特别高兴！”

今天的许昕也是一如既往的悲喜交加。

5 爱是一道绿光

幼儿园放学，方苗苗拉着许昕和方博，认真的给一边的幼儿园同学介绍着。

“左边这个高个子的，是我的昕爸爸！”

同学一脸记住了的表情。

方苗苗看了看方博，接着介绍，“右边这个是…”

“我知道了！这个一定是你的旧爸爸！”

方苗苗刚想反驳，转念一想：“说的没错，他就是我的旧爸爸！”

同学若有所思的摇了摇自己妈妈的手：“妈妈妈妈，我也想要新爸爸！”

方博看了一眼要笑背过气了的许昕，大喝一声：“回家！”

方博开车，路上许昕还意犹未尽：“苗苗，你那个同学很有想法，以后肯定大有前途！”

“许昕！你再多说一个字，我就让你变成过期的爸爸！”

“那…那可以让继科叔叔当我的新爸爸吗？”

这回轮到方博笑背过气了。

TBC


End file.
